


Heart Beating

by aiosami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Love, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiosami/pseuds/aiosami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algún punto de la décima temporada. Un vistazo a mi neurona destiela. Simplemente tomando un poco de los minutos finales, Dean es un demonio y Castiel bueno, es el ángel del señor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A las chicas de la comunidad de Misha Collins en LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+las+chicas+de+la+comunidad+de+Misha+Collins+en+LJ).



> Perdonen si hay mala ortografía, algunas veces escribo como en primera luego en tercera, pero llegado el punto aclarado, UNA DISCULPA. Gracias.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador y la warner, la idea por lo tanto sí. :p

**Capítulo I: Beating Heart –Ellie Goulding**

_And I don’t know where I’m going_   
_But I know it’s gonna be a long time._   
_And I’ll be leaving in the morning_   
_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

Hay cosas que Cas ha empezado a entender. Ser humano no ha sido fácil para él y mucho menos ahora que la gracia que ha robado, se lleva consigo su misma vida. Pensar en ello solo le trae amargos recuerdos, no había podido olvidar su evolución, recuerda hace años, cuando se presentó en aquel granero, con esas ínfulas de un ser superior, los ángeles.

Recuerda bien la cara de asombro de Dean, siempre la ha llevado en su memoria, desde el momento en que le apuñalo y Cas le demostró sus impresionantes alas, sí. El ángel en ese instante había sido un capullo, mil veces se lo dijo Dean y esas mil veces siempre creyó que el cazador era un ser inferior, alguien impuro, alguien que debería darle vergüenza. Pero a la vez, Cas sabía que él era un hombre incorruptible, por ello le habían dicho que fuera en su ayuda. Dean en esas instancias había perdido la fe ¿No le había dicho eso? Aquella vez que se atrevió a torturar a Alistair y terminó él en el hospital, no le había dicho Dean llorando que no podía, que debía conseguir otro.

Cas había puesto su confianza en él, siempre había dejado todo atrás por aquel hombre, que al parecer, se odiaba a si mismo más de lo que los demás le prestaban atención, el ángel trató siempre de entenderlo, pero jamás lo había hecho, no hasta ahora. Siendo humano, Cas experimentó cada una de las emociones que vio alguna vez reflejado fugazmente en la cara de aquel hombre que amaba. La revelación de ese hecho le había llegado justo después de que ambos pasaran una noche juntos, no de ese tipo de noches. Había pasado meses atrás, Dean le había echado del búnker porque no confiaba en él o intuyó que era algo que el cazador no había querido decirle. Había sido algo constante, Dean prefería siempre cargar con la culpa, jamás la repartía y por ello, Cas en algún momento también había hecho lo mismo. De hecho Dean se lo había demostrado aquella vez que le encerró en un círculo de aceite celestial, le había dicho que él siempre estaba ahí ¿Dónde había estado el ángel? Y para el cazador, ya no había más palabras, Cas le había gritado que había que repararlo y su cazador simplemente le había contestado que no estaba roto.

Pero lo estaba, Cas no había reparado hasta después que la reparación no era por el tiempo que habían perdido, era porque Dean estaba de cierta manera dañado, cargaba con culpas que le habían carcomido poco a poco el alma, prefería adherirlas a su espíritu que dejarlas ir, jamás se había propuesto compartirlas con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano. La adoración a los ojos de Dean, el trabajo que su padre le había encomendado, Cas jamás había abierto una palabra con respecto a ese pasado, pero era fácil leerlo en los gestos del cazador, por extraño que pareciera, el ángel siempre había sabido leerlo, no lo había comprendido, pero ahora lo hacía.

Y dolía, dolía como el demonio aquel sentimiento que estaba instalado en su pecho, después de las crudas palabras de Metatron “Pusiste en mi contra a unos cuantos, te pusiste la bandera del cielo ¿Y todo para qué? Para salvar un humano, para salvar a Dean Winchester ¿Por qué esa era tu meta? ¿Pero adivina qué? Él está muerto, también.” Y entonces todo había sido extraño, el sentimiento de ira apoderándose de su ser, pero otro también, otro que de pronto se sobreponía a la ira, odio y todo lo que pudiera desear al ángel que había tenido frente a él y entonces simplemente se había quedado a aguardar las decisiones de sus demás hermanos y Hannah simplemente le había dicho que él era un líder.

Pero nunca lo había sido, Cas había tomado decisiones equivocadas y esas le habían llevado a distanciarse de Dean, por culpa de querer ser algo que no era, Cas había perdido mucho más de lo que le ofrecían, ser el líder ahora era lo menos que le preocupaba, sin embargo ¿Qué iba hacer? El corazón le latía con fuerza, porque sí, tenía una gracia robada, pero eso no le impedía sentir como humano, ahora se daba cuenta porque había elegido mil veces a Dean sobre los demás, porque lo que sentía por él era algo mucho más fuerte que algo como ser un líder, quería ser un ángel, sí, porque no quería sentir lo que el cazador le hacía sentir, quería ser algo del cual protegerse, porque tal vez Dean no iba a corresponderle ¿No había sido él tan obvio? ¿Pero Dean? La culpa y el dolor le carcomían y decidió después de todo dar ese paso, con sus pocas energías, aparecía en el sitio conocido, lo que le llevó a sorprenderse.

Las sillas estaban volcadas, parecía como si un terremoto hubiese estado en el interior del bunker, se puso alerta, esperando encontrar la causa de aquello.

-¡SAM! –gritó, buscando entre aquellos escombros, el ángel comenzó a sentirse alarmado ¿Y si no era cierto lo de Metratron? ¿Y si Dean aún vivía?

-¿Cas? –escuchó apenas un gemido y busco entre todo, luego visualizo el cuerpo de Sam, sangre impregnada su cabeza y parecía tener una herida en el costado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Dean? –la alarma en su voz no paso por alto y miro fijamente el menor de los Winchester.

-Se ha ido, Cas –le escuchó ahogar apenas un gemido y se miraron fijamente –Dean se ha ido.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de mi fic loquero, esperando les guste. Y bueno, tiene un tanto de para mayores, así que :) léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador y la Warner, la idea por lo tanto es mía :p.
> 
> Perdonen la ortografía, que no encontré una beta a tiempo, una enorme disculpa.
> 
> Y lo que se me había pasado, pues las canciones son de la cantante Ellie Goulding, gracias a ella me ha llegado la inspiración.

Capítulo II: Burn –Ellie Goulding

 

_We, we don’t have to worry bout nothing._

_Cause we got the fire, and we’re burning on hell of something._

 

Un mes después…

 

Sam y Cas nunca habían estado tan unidos en una búsqueda, Cas recuerda aquella vez en que le dijo sin más a Dean, que quería ser cazador. La cara de aquel de preciosos ojos verdes le había visto como si el ángel estuviese loco, probablemente lo hubiera estado, en aquel momento, sus síntomas hacia la cercanía de Dean eran notorias. Claro que nadie le había puesto demasiada atención, Cas sabía que entre ambos había algo más que una simple amistad, lo analizaba ahora, que iba en el asiento del copiloto del Impala, el choche favorito de Dean.

 

Sam tarareaba una canción diferente a las que Dean solía poner cuando a él le tocaba ir en el coche, sus recuerdos iban asaltándole la mente, tenía los ojos cerrados y había regulado su respiración, de hecho los ángeles nunca se habían preocupado por respirar, pero sus envases humanos lo hacían. Se había acostumbrado a ese constante respirar, pues Cas era luz, el recuerdo de aquella mujer convocándole y su advertencia clara de que no debía, le había pasado factura en los ojos.

 

Pam, se había llamado Pamela y a pesar de que le había insistido, la mujer se había puesto en sus treinta, ahora estaba muerta. Entreabrió los ojos, mirando así apenas el reflejo de su rostro, caía la noche y habían verificado un par de disturbios a la ciudad de Colorado, al parecer una cámara de una tienda había registrado el rostro del cazador. No. Del demonio de Dean, miro de reojo a su acompañante, llevaba ambas manos sobre el volante y no despegaba la mirada del camino, Cas volvió a recargar la cabeza en el hueco del asiento, sintiendo de pronto toda una avalancha de sentimientos. Sobre todo de un mes atrás, cuando curó a Sam, quedándose así, con menos gracia que cuando curo a Ezequiel. Su suministro de energía vital, estaba llegando a vacío y aunque debería estar preocupado, del único que estaba preocupado era de Dean. Sam le había relatado que después de querer prácticamente matarlo, el cazador se había ido corriendo, sus poderes de demonio habían provocado todo el desastre, los ojos negros le habían perturbado. Pero en el fondo, la dicha de saber que Dean estaba aún por ahí, tal vez no de la forma correcta, pero estaba ahí. Después de todo, era lo que le importaba.

 

_They, they’re gonna see us, from outer space, outer space._

_Light it up, like we’re the stars of the human race, human race._

 

Llegaron de día, Sam sacó sus identificaciones, la del FBI con su nombre relucía como un tiempo atrás, se preguntó cómo es que Dean había pensando en todo, ese día, el ángel estaba en búsqueda de Raphael y termino con el cazador, cerca y arreglándole la corbata, diciéndole que los políticos mentían. Y había sido un tonto, porque había hablado frente aquel oficial, diciendo “ángeles” como si fuese una palabra escuchada.

 

-¿Quieres checar la parte de atrás? –Sam le sacó de sus pensamientos, Cas asintió, sin saber exactamente que buscar. Ahora comprendía la cara de tonto de Dean al decirle con la mirada que iba a ser un cazador pésimo, se agacho y observó el pavimento, había marca de llantas y casquillos ¿Dean había utilizado armas? Camino unos instantes, hasta darse cuenta que el vello de su nuca se erizaba, una sensación que le indicaba que estaba siendo observado, giro disimuladamente el rostro, como si buscara nada en particular. Sus ojos apenas dieron con un mundo negro, un rostro que le cambio por completo. Un demonio con todas las letras en la palabra.

 

-¿CAS? ¡Cas! –El ángel giro su rostro hacia el que le llamaba y de nuevo hacia el punto donde había visto aquel ser, aquel rostro conocido -¿Encontraste algo? ¿Cas? –el menor de los Winchester se acercó a él y coloco una mano en su hombro, dio un respingo antes de mirarlo a la cara.

 

-No, nada. Continuemos Sam –dijo, pero la sensación de que le observaban no se fue, al menos no hasta que llegaron al hotel, Sam se metió con un –Te veo en un rato –a la ducha y Cas se quedó quieto, unos instantes, normalizando el acelerado corazón. Había visto a Dean y a pesar de que había visto la cara de demonios desfigurados, aunque estuviesen en un cuerpo humano, pero Dean no era Dean, o lo era, pero no veía nada horroroso en él ¿Por qué?

 

_When the lights turned down, they don’t know what they hear_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

 

Cas no duerme, no con la poca gracia que le queda. Su cuerpo no necesita descansar, porque desde hace años que su cuerpo es de él, curioso pero cierto. Siendo humano no tuvo que ver con el que anteriormente poseía, ahora era de él, completamente suyo y sus emociones también, no había nada que no tuviese un nombre, todos sus emociones las conocía, al menos todas.

 

Escucha a Sam gemir el nombre de su hermano varias veces, le ha escuchado en el tiempo que llevan juntos en carretera, pero hay algo ahora nuevo. Una sensación que no se marcha del todo, es como si alguien le estuviese llamando.

 

Pero es imposible. Porque no puede hacerlo. Pero lo hace, llama a Cas en un silencioso rezó que le llega justo al pecho, Dean está rezando su presencia, le asusta, pero no puede negarse. Nunca lo ha hecho, ahora no es la excepción, tapa a Sam, sonriendo porque el hombre es demasiado largo para esa pequeña cama de hotel, coloca una mano en su cabeza, alejando las pesadillas que le atormentan.

 

-Voy a traerlo a casa Sam, no te preocupes –le dice y apenas escucha unas palabras, las susurra, pero sabe que dicen gracias. Esta listo para lo que viene, porque teme a ese Dean que vio, no un temor de miedo, es un temor sobre sí mismo, sobre sus reacciones, el ángel bajo el dominio de aquel hombre –no- demonio.

 

  _We’ll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_Cause we got the fire, fire, yeah, we got the fire, fire, fire_

 

Cierra los ojos, solo para asegurarse que está volando, sus alas están ahí, marchitándose lentamente, mueren junto con él ¿Lo ira a ver Dean? ¿Ahora le preocupa? Sus pensamientos se distraen, no quiero pensar en el Dean la primera vez que lo vio, en el infierno, torturado, deseando calmar su dolor. No, no puede pensar en el Dean con el que quiso comunicarse ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel humano? No era digno para él, pero se equivocaba. Cas ahora se sentía indigno del cazador, le había fallado.

 

Siente el suelo incluso como si hubiese rebotado, el cuerpo le tiembla, pero sabe que no es de miedo, lo identifica como un placer culposo, reacciona a alguien que está frente a él, no tiene los ojos abiertos, pero imagina la sonrisa socarrona que pone.

 

-Cas- su voz sigue siendo ronca, provocándole ahora un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Debería no sentirse así, es un ángel del señor, los demonios están por debajo de ellos, pero él, no. Nunca.

 

-Cas-repite, pero ahora nota que su tono está más cerca, que le vibra aun con más fuerza el cuerpo –Abre los ojos Cas, mírame –en su timbre hay un característico tono mandón, el mismo que no le abandona cuando le pide a Sam que vaya por otra dirección, cuando investigan juntos.

 

-No- dice, pero le sale apenas, porque ahora es consciente que Dean está cerca, demasiado que hasta siente un roce, pequeño pero ahí está. Latiéndole en las venas, no debería sentirse así, debe estar ahora dañado ¿Pero que no besó a Meg? ¿Siendo ángel? ¿Qué no imitó el beso del repartidor de pizza? ¿En aquella película porno? ¿Y porque ahora pensaba en eso?

 

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

-Vamos Cas, eres precioso –y entonces Cas abre los ojos, y mira el rostro de Dean, no hay ojos negros, solo aquellos verdes que tanto echaba de menos, no lo piensa demasiado, toma de las mejillas al cazador, impactando su boca contra la de él y espera que Dean le separe con fuerza, que incluso utilice sus poderes para apartarlo, pero nada pasa.

 

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

No, lo que pasa a continuación lo deja confuso, incluso comienza a provocarle un calor por el cuerpo ¿Estará quemándolo? Sí, pero no son poderes, es el mismo cuerpo de Dean en rocé con el suyo, hay calor inundando sus venas, jadea por aire y escucha  el característico “Damn it, Cas” en sus labios, para volver a tomarlo con fuerza, esta vez es el cazador quien pone el orden, es él quien toma las riendas de la situación, probablemente en algún resquicio de su atolondrado cerebro, Cas sabe que debería detenerlo, que va a salir herido.

 

Pero no puede.

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

Sus manos están por todo el cuerpo de Dean, recorren su espalda, se anclan en su cuello, su boca ahora ya no está sobre la de Dean, baja por su barbilla y sigue hacia su cuello, Dean jadea o lanza gemidos, no está seguro, porque de lo único seguro es que quiere tocarlo, quiere memorizar cada parte de la piel del cazador, porque está caliente y no fría como imagino alguna vez. Y al parecer Dean tampoco puede quedarse quieto, las manos están tirando de su gabardina, ahora es diestro desnudándolo, entonces exclama un gemido puro de placer cuando las palmas de Dean tocan su pecho y entre brazos y piernas a punto de fundirse, Cas rebota contra algo suave ¿Un colchón? No está seguro, porque no puede despegar la mirada de ese brillo que convierte el verde en jade, no puede dejar de no mirarse en ellos. Aunque sabe que se vuelven negros, en este instante lo único importante es llenar algo que necesita y que Dean también lo exige.

 

  _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 

Esta a su merced, Cas siente un repentino pavor de ver a Dean tan dominante, quiere huir ahora de su captor, porque eso es lo que el cazador es. Capturo su corazón, le pertenece desde hace tiempo. Desde que Hannah le dijo que le matase y Cas dijo que no, todo por un solo hombre. Todo por aquel que más ama en su existencia. Se relaja, contra el colchón, Dean está preparándolo ¿Lo ha hecho antes? No lo sabe, pero parece diestro en la materia, un gemido escapa cuando siente una intromisión ¿Su dedo? Hay una sonrisa en la boca de Dean, es pícara y a la vez de placer, quiere borrársela con un beso.

 

-Te amo Cas, realmente lo hago –y entonces su mundo se detiene en un instante, la primera embestida y la pequeña incomodidad pasan a última instancia, se enamora más de este hombre que esta provocándole miles de sensaciones que se concentran en su pecho y parecen descender hacia su entrepierna, Dean lo nota, porque una mano va a su miembro y lo acaricia, da un respingo más de placer que de otra cosa y luego, la mano libre de Dean, se entrelaza con la suya, debería no hacerlo pero Dean está casi sobre él y dentro de él, mandándole con cada embestida un placer inimaginable.

 

Algo explota desde su interior, es como si una luz le envolviese por completo. Su cuerpo se curva y luego se relaja todo en un instante, el corazón le martilla con fuerza en el pecho y el sudor perla la frente de Dean, quien ahora sí, le mira con ojos negros, debería de asustarle, porque le estaba sonriendo de una forma descarada y alza su mano, para rozar su mejilla. El corazón se le detiene cuando Dean se aparta y se viste, una última mirada antes de dedicarle esa sonrisa burlona, una que ahora odia con todo su ser.

 

_We don’t wanna leave, no, we just wanna be right now_

_And what we see, is everybody’s on the floor acting crazy_

_Getting lurker to the lights out_

_Music’s on, I’m waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up_

_And it’s over now, we got the love, there’s no secret now, no secret now_


	3. My blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas y su admirable amor por Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota1: Gracias por leer mi final no tan final (jejeje) si más adelante escribo un epílogo, se los haré saber.
> 
> Nota2: Gracias por pasar por alto mis pequeño horrores ortográficos. 
> 
> Nota3: Los pj no me pertenecen, sino a su creador y su casa televisiva. 
> 
> Nota4: Un enorme agradecimiento a la comunidad LJ misha_collins_es por hacerme participar, aunque bueno :( termine un poquito mal.
> 
> GRACIAS!

**Capítulo III: My blood-Ellie Goulding**

 

_That feeling that doesn’t go away just did_

_And I walked a thousand miles to prove it_

_And I’m caught in the crossfire_

_Of my own thoughts_

 

Han pasado solo noventa y seis horas desde que Dean y Cas tuvieron sexo, bueno, el ángel no ha querido ponerle ese sustantivo tan pronto, sin embargo tampoco puede decir que entregarse a Dean y recibir lo mismo del cazador no fuese eso, sexo. Puro entretenimiento, ni siquiera las palabras de Dean han calmado a su pobre corazón, siente que el pecho le duele y hasta las lágrimas le escosen detrás de los párpados, pero no va a llorar, no puede.

 

Se repite una y mil veces que su meta es dejar a Dean sano, feliz y con Sam, quiere poder olvidarse del cazador lo antes posible y morir en paz, porque parece que Dios se ha burlado de él, así lo maten al instante le revive ¿A qué juega? Porque no dejar de una vez finiquitada su participación, en la vida de Dean y de Sam, porque no simplemente dejarle morir.

 

Cas sabe porque, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho. Sabe que Dean le pertenece y viceversa, que son las caras de una moneda, mientras uno pelea y se destruye, el otro está para salvarlo, para cuidarlo. Porque Dean no puede estar sin Castiel como el ángel tampoco puede estar sin Dean. Está escrito y Cas ha querido ignorar ese pequeño detalle, ¿De qué otra forma se explicaría que reviviera? ¿Por qué no puede deslindarse de ese “profound bond” que comparten ¿De cuándo acá su Padre ha establecido que no puede separarse de él? ¿Y porque ahora que tiene el corazón roto no ha acudido en su ayuda?

 

Las palabras le escosen la mente, las imágenes de ellos vuelven en grandes bandadas, como si estuviese en un terreno árido y miles de caballos salvajes galopasen su territorio, como si aquellas volutas de humo que levantan fuesen cada una de las emociones del ángel. Siente que aunque debe odiarlo, sentirse usado y cualquier otra sensación hacia Dean, no lo hace. Porque aunque le duele el pecho, no es porque le dejo solo, en esa habitación, desnudo. Es más porque no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo.

 

-¿Cas?- la voz de Sam interrumpe sus pensamientos, han vuelto a un ordenado búnker, a él y a Sam les tomo arreglarlo en una semana. Tirar aquellas sillas rotas, barrer las astillas por el suelo, todo. Ahora se quedaba en una de las tantas habitaciones que poseía, tenía una ligera sospecha de que era aquello, pero jamás preguntó a ninguno de los dos cazadores.

 

-¿Qué sucede Sam?- pregunta, porque el tono del menor de los Winchester tiene cara de circunstancia.

 

-No has salido en mucho tiempo ¿Paso algo? ¿Viste a Dean? ¿Cierto? –las preguntas se arremolinan en la voz de Sam, entonces una memoria de hace tiempo le llega de repente, cuando borracho le dice a Sam “No hagas preguntas estúpidas” pero esta vez, no le está haciendo preguntas tontas, se acercan mucho a la realidad, Sam espera en el umbral de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Se ve tan largo que si no fuera porque el techo está más o menos alto, el menor podría haberse golpeado la cabeza.

 

-Sí- no tiene caso mentirle, porque después de todo, no cumplió su promesa.

 

-¿Esa noche? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que lo traerías a casa?- entonces Cas aprieta los labios y hasta los puños, porque nunca imagino que Sam le hubiese escuchado.

 

-Sí- su monosílabo al menos le hace sentir que no todo está perdido, no puede revelarle la situación que paso con su hermano, ni siquiera está seguro que Dean alguna vez le diga a nadie que le gustan los hombres. Porque siempre ha mantenido una imagen intachable hacia Sam, siempre su hermano por delante.

 

-Ya –dice Sam, mirándole de una forma que parece leer a través de él, le ve asentir y luego alza la mano como despidiéndose –Salgo a comprar unas cosas ¿Necesitas algo?

 

-No, gracias Sam – el aludido niega un poco y da media vuelta para dejarle de nuevo ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

+++++++

 

Cas le ha dicho a Sam que necesita investigar unas cosas por su cuenta, como hacia cuando Dean estaba con él y no necesariamente el ángel pasaba tiempo con ellos, tenía también sus propias necesidades y por ello, había emprendido el vuelo hacia la ciudad de Austin, había escuchado rumores y aunque Sam le había pedido que no se metiera en problemas, Cas iba a investigar por su cuenta, si necesitaba de su ayuda, no dudaría en darle “redial” a su teléfono y listo.

 

_The color of my blood, is all I see on the rocks_

_As you sail from me_

_Alarms will ring for eternity_

_The waves will break every chain on me_

_My bones will bleach, my flesh will flee_

_So help my lifeless frame to breathe_

 

Hacía tiempo que no bebía.

 

Se había pasado todo el día por Austin, encontrando cualquier cosa. Pero al final se había rendido y no había tardado en dar con un pequeño bar en el centro, había música de fondo y el tomaba una cerveza despreocupadamente. Volviendo a sus memorias, dio un largo trago a la botella antes de asaltarle el recuerdo de hace ¿meses u años? No estaba seguro ahora, pero de pronto estaba en una especie de cripta o bóveda, había descubierto a Dean con la tabla de los ángeles, Naomi le había pedido que le matara y casi lo había hecho, porque en aquel sitio controlado por Naomi sus emociones habían sido apagadas, era una máquina y tenía que eliminar a Dean Winchester. Un trago más a la botella y recuerda la voz de Dean, el rostro ensangrentado, su mano presionando y rompiéndole el brazo, su mirada carente de emociones, tenía que eliminarlo y sin embargo, las palabras de Dean “We are family” “We need you” y luego la pausa, la mirada y aquellas palabras que le calaron hondo, profundo, marcándolo en ese instante “I need you”

 

-¿Quiere otra? - la voz del encargado le trae de vuelta a la realidad, al darse cuenta que tal vez no tiene el tiempo suficiente para cumplir la promesa que le ha hecho a Sam y a él mismo.

 

-Sí, gracias – asiente, como para afirmar sus palabras, el hombre le mira unos instantes y gira sobre sí para darle la botella, luego le mira y le sonríe, hay algo en esa sonrisa que no le gusta.

 

–Así que eres Castiel –su timbre de voz no le gusta y mira hacia el hombre –El ángel mariquita que jodió todo –ojos negros le miran y entonces se percata que los clientes también, todos con el mismo tono, demonios, como no lo vio antes.

 

-¿Y? – pregunta, dando vueltas ahora a su nueva botella, pensando en cómo salir de este desafortunado encuentro, no tiene la ventaja para terminar con ellos, pero va a intentarlo.

 

-Crowley es un idiota, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de regresar  a su orden las cosas- le escupe las palabras, antes de hacer un movimiento ya tiene a dos sujetándole los brazos, aunque aún hay gracia en su interior, sabe que está llegando a sus reservas, pelear ahora será su fin y no puede fallar sin intentarlo, está cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de Dean y de la solución.

 

-Atrévete –es lo único que recuerda de la actitud de Dean, poner cara chulesca, mirar con la cabeza en alto, grave error, el demonio encargado de las bebidas, se acerca y le propina tremendo golpe en el estómago que le hace jadear y gemir al mismo tiempo.

 

-¿Decías nena? –Ríe, junto con los otros –Veamos de que estás hecho, mariquita –ríe con estruendo y Cas sabe que no tendrá oportunidad. Ninguna posibilidad tiende a no usar su gracia y si eso pasa, quedaría en la línea divisora de la vida y muerte. Otro golpe llega y escupe sangre, los demonios se ríen y está seguro que contiene la energía, pero le duelen los brazos y la voz del demonio frente a él le parece distorsionada. –Ya lo ven hermanos, no es más que un pedazo de mierda –ríen todos y a la vez gritan su muerte, alguna vez le toco ver hace siglos como los romanos metían presos a algunos hombres, les convertían en prisioneros, llamados gladiadores y peleaban por su vida.

 

-Pero hay fiesta y no me invitaron –esa voz le estremece el cuerpo, siente su cuerpo pesado cuando sus rodillas impactan el suelo y jadea apenas por aire, tal vez no está muerto y no está muy herido, porque le distingue con perfección, segundos después, cierra los ojos, apenas ve destellos de algo rojo. Da un respingo cuando una mano acaricia su mejilla, se aleja lo poco que le da el cuerpo. –Cas, tranquilo – siente sus pasos cortar lo poco que se alejo.

_And God knows I’m not dying, but I breathe now_

_And God knows it’s the only way to heal now_

_With all the blood I lost with you_

_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

-¡Damn it, Dean! –le grita y se estremece por el dolor que mengua en su pecho y baja a su estomago, oye el chasquido de los dedos de Dean y el dolor y la sangre paran ¿Pero qué?

 

-Cas, deja de buscar la solución –ojos irritables le devuelven la mirada y niega bastante, su promesa no puede morir.

 

-No – hasta ahorita se da cuenta que está pegado a la pared, su espalda contra el frío material, los cuerpos de sus captores en el suelo, muertos. Su mirada viaja hacia aquel rostro, que ahora refleja ojos verdes ¿tristes?

 

-Como quieras, entonces –le masculla y se pone en pie, pero cuando da un paso, se gira –Lo siento –firme y contundente, se sorprende por las palabras, pues en su vida como ángel imagino escuchar aquellas palabras de aquel hombre, sin embargo, sabe que son dos palabras que le prometen mucho, probablemente esté loco y crea en su Padre, pero ahora sabe que no puede rendirse, que buscara hasta en la última página de algún libro oculto, tiene que haber una solución, porque no podría rendirse…

 

Morirá en el intento.

 

_The lost dreams I buried in my sleep for him_

_And this was the ecstasy of love forgotten_

_And I’m thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets_

_And my blood is all I see as you steal my soul from me_


End file.
